July 16, 2015 Smackdown results
The July 16, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on July 14, 2015 at the Birmingham-Jefferson Convention Complex in Birmingham, Alabama Summary When The New Face of Fear interrupted the main event of the final SmackDown before WWE Battleground, The Big Dog bit back in powerful fashion. Plus, Cesaro made history by becoming the first Superstar on Thursday night's hottest show to pin Rusev! Three days after launching a surprise counter-offensive against Bray Wyatt's mind games on Raw, Roman Reigns kicked off SmackDown. Poised for his highly anticipated WWE Battleground clash against Wyatt, the powerful Superstar made it clear that The Eater of Worlds is not in his head. Not to be overshadowed, Wyatt appeared on the TitanTron and ignited a war of words between the two competitors. But The Big Dog was noticeably shaken when his adversary advised him to spend time with all those he holds most dear. Wyatt said that after Sunday, Reigns would not be able to promise that he will ever be home again. As The Prime Time Players joined the SmackDown announce team, Big E & Kofi Kingston overcame Sin Cara & Kalisto — with a little extra help from Xavier Woods on the apron. Following the match, all three members of The New Day expounded on how the “power of positivity” will win them back the WWE Tag Team Titles this Sunday. But when Titus O’Neil and Darren Young entered the ring, the outspoken No. 1 contenders quickly headed for the hills. After overcoming Jack Swagger with the Bull Hammer Elbow, King Barrett unleashed a verbal assault on an emerging R-Truth, promising to finally stop “King What’s Up’s” constant ridicule in their Battle for the Crown at WWE Battleground Kickoff. After engaging in a chaotic Triple Threat Match on Raw — a contest that earned Rusev an immediate United States Title Match against John Cena — The Bulgarian Brute and Cesaro squared off on SmackDown. And after catching his opponent with a flying uppercut as he was leaping off the top rope, Cesaro hit the Neutralizer for the three-count. In doing so, he became the first-ever Superstar to SmackDown — and the second overall — to pin Rusev! In the second comic book–esque battle this week, Stardust went head-to-head with Neville. Moments after the cosmically strange Superstar tried to use the ropes to get the three-count, The Man That Gravity Forgot utilized his awe-inspiring athletic prowess to turn the tables and pick up the quick pin. The explosive “trifecta” of Naomi, Tamina and NXT Champion Sasha Banks explained why they are the perfect combination to dominate the squared circle. Moments after Dean Ambrose turned Big Show's attempted chokeslam onto the announce table into the World's Largest DDT in SmackDown's main event, Roman Reigns’ attempt to Spear Sheamus was stopped in its tracks by a sudden sneak attack from Bray Wyatt. Though the emergence of The New Face of Fear brought an end of the match by disqualification, it wouldn't deny The Big Dog from hitting his WWE Battleground opponent with the Superman Punch and laying out The Celtic Warrior with an earth-shattering Spear. Results ; ; *Kofi Kingston & Big E (w/ Xavier Woods) defeated Lucha Dragons (Sin Cara & Kalisto) *King Barrett defeated Jack Swagger *Cesaro defeated Rusev (w/ Summer Rae) *Neville defeated Stardust *Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose defeated Sheamus and Big Show by DQ Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Bray Wyatt continued playing mind games with Roman Reigns SD_827_Photo_001.jpg SD_827_Photo_002.jpg SD_827_Photo_003.jpg SD_827_Photo_005.jpg SD_827_Photo_007.jpg SD_827_Photo_008.jpg The New Day v The Lucha Dragons SD_827_Photo_013.jpg SD_827_Photo_014.jpg SD_827_Photo_015.jpg SD_827_Photo_021.jpg SD_827_Photo_023.jpg SD_827_Photo_024.jpg King Barrett v Jack Swagger SD_827_Photo_031.jpg SD_827_Photo_032.jpg SD_827_Photo_033.jpg SD_827_Photo_035.jpg SD_827_Photo_040.jpg SD_827_Photo_044.jpg Cesaro v Rusev SD_827_Photo_051.jpg SD_827_Photo_054.jpg SD_827_Photo_055.jpg SD_827_Photo_060.jpg SD_827_Photo_063.jpg SD_827_Photo_075.jpg Neville v Stardust SD_827_Photo_080.jpg SD_827_Photo_083.jpg SD_827_Photo_084.jpg SD_827_Photo_086.jpg SD_827_Photo_091.jpg SD_827_Photo_093.jpg Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns v Sheamus & The Big Show SD_827_Photo_101.jpg SD_827_Photo_102.jpg SD_827_Photo_105.jpg SD_827_Photo_120.jpg SD_827_Photo_121.jpg SD_827_Photo_130.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #830 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #830 at WWE.com * #830 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events